


Better Presents

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Hermione and the Weasleys give Harry a sweet birthday celebration





	Better Presents

When Harry awoke on the morning of his birthday, the first thing that he noticed was that the other bed in the room was already empty.

Ron was usually the late riser between the two of them, so it was out of the ordinary. What was also out of the ordinary was that the Burrow was quiet, far quieter than Harry had ever heard it on a summer morning.

Usually, he would hear Ron’s snoring, Fred and George wreaking some kind of havoc downstairs, while Mrs. Weasley multi-tasked between scolding them and fixing breakfast.

However, as he sat up and pushed his glasses onto his face, he heard nothing but the birds outside the window and the creaking of his mattress.

He felt himself begin to worry. Was this another one of his strange dreams? Or worse, had something happened while he was asleep? He got up from the bed and debated opening his trunk for his wand, just in case.

But if something bad had truly happened, why would Harry be the one left behind? Surely he would have been the target. The thought calmed him, although it certainly wasn’t a calming thought at all.

Maybe they had gone out, and decided to let him sleep in as a birthday treat? Yes, that was probably it. There was nothing to worry about.

Walking down the crooked, curved staircase, he did smell food though, and figured that maybe Mrs. Weasley had left him some breakfast.

“Happy birthday!” A chorus of voices and smiling faces ambushed him the minute he had reached the last step.

Nearly tumbling backward in surprise, Harry’s shocked expression soon melted into a wide smile.

Hermione and Ron were the first to rush forward, each pulling him in for hugs. The twins too got a hold of him next, ruffling his hair and poking at his sides, making his cheeks flush and his grin even larger.

Mrs. Weasley kissed his cheek and cupped his face her hands, eyes almost teary as she muttered something about “how old you all are getting!”, and Mr. Weasley clapped him on the back and smiled brightly, almost proudly.

Ginny was the last to come forward, eyes alight as she held out her arms for a hug. 

“Happy birthday,” she whispered in his ear.

“Thanks,” he replied, equally as soft.

The rest of the day was filled with Mrs. Weasley’s amazing food, gifts shoved at him despite his embarrassment, insisting that they shouldn’t have.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got him a new set of quills, while the twins opted to give him some fun new products from Zonko’s, and Ginny had written him a card, enchanted so that the Snitch she had drawn on it could fly around the card.

Ron and Hermione got him a book about the most famous Seekers in Quidditch history and broom polish.

Such small, simple gifts warmed his heart more than he could even express with words, unable to stop saying “thank you” over and over again.

The afternoon was mostly spent with Ron and Hermione in the living room, flipping through his new book together.

“This book is amazing,” he said, and for the billionth time, added: “Thank you.”

“Quit thanking us!” Ron replied, nudging his side with his elbow. “We’re your best friends, of course we had to get you the coolest present.”

Harry grinned. “Coolest, eh? I mean, it is cool, but I think Ginny’s card might have you beat,” he teased.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Also, I mean, those quills your parents got me are pretty nice.”

Hermione leaned forward to grab one of the aforementioned quills off of the table, twirling it between her fingers. “Is that so?”

“Yup.”

He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was sure that they knew too. He was rarely ever so snarky with them unless he was silently asking for them to get him back somehow, in one of his favorite displays of playful affection.

Clearly, they saw right through him, as it took them almost no time at all to descend upon him, Hermione flicking the quill over his ear, sending him squirming right into Ron’s arms.

“You know Ron, these quills are quite good,” Hermione said casually. “I mean, we haven’t tried writing with them yet, but they’re apparently very good at making Harry laugh.”

Cheeks turning red, Harry wriggled in Ron’s hold, giggling already without even being truly tickled yet.

“I’m not sure if that’s the quill’s fault, or just the anticipation.”

“Probably just the anticipation.”

“Should we stop making him wait for it?”

“I mean, it is his birthday, we should be at least a little nice.”

Just as he was about to open his mouth and make a comment about being right there while they talked about him, the quill was tossed aside in place of twenty fingers descending upon his knees and sides, making laughter spill from his lips.

“This is so mean!” he cried. “It’s my birthday, you aren’t allowed to be mean to me!”

“We’re not being mean!” Ron replied. “You’re laughing, aren’t you?”

Ironically, he was laughing too hard to form a coherent reply, as Ron’s fingers had switched to his stomach, a well-known one of his weakest spots.

“If you want us to stop, just say that we got you the best present,” Hermione said casually, squeezing his thigh and making his leg kick out involuntarily, thankfully missing her entirely.

“Never!”

Ron and Hermione exchanged amused glances. It was so obvious how much fun their friend was having, and it was definitely fun for them as well, watching the normally shy  _ ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’ _ be made into a red-faced, giggling mess by a few well-placed pokes.

Since he wasn’t going to give in that easily, they decided to up the ante.

Hermione’s hands took over in getting his belly, while Ron went for his neck with one hand, the other worming its way beneath one of his arms.

Harry’s back arched, a loud (and adorable) squeak of laughter escaping him. “No fair!”

“I think it’s plenty fair, wouldn’t you agree, Ron?”

“Yeah, totally fair.”

“Okay, okay, fine! The book was the best gift!”

They pulled back, Ron chuckling as Harry slumped back against his chest.

“See? We knew you’d come around!”

Harry sat up, still breathing a bit heavier than normal. “You guys suck,” he said.

“Love you too,” Hermione and Ron replied, scooting closer to wrap their arms around him.

Later that evening, Mrs. Weasley filled his plate and stopped to stroke his hair. “Are you having a good birthday, love?”

Harry turned his head to smile at her. “The best,” he assured her, making her bend down and kiss his cheek again.

He wasn’t just saying it to make her happy, either. He fully meant it.


End file.
